1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of strip holders that are detachably connected to and slidable along a handle (e.g., such as that common to a grocery shopping cart) and to a disposable protective strip to be attached to and extend between the strip holders in order to cover the handle. The protective strip provides a guard that prevents direct contact between the shopper's hands and the handle so as to avoid being exposed to germs, viruses and similar disease-causing micro-organisms that lie on the surface of the handle.
2. Background Art
It is known that germs, viruses and potentially health-threatening bacteria are found on a variety of handles such as, for example, shopping cart handles, door handles, public transportation handles, faucet handles, and the like that are frequently touched by different individuals. Many viral infections remain untreatable, and the availability of effective anti-viral drugs and vaccines is somewhat limited. One manner to limit the transmission of viral infections and disease is for individuals to frequently wash their hands. However, hand washing facilities are not always readily available throughout an individual's day. Another means to reduce the spread of disease is to prevent one's hands from coming into direct contact with the handle surfaces on which such disease-causing micro-organisms lie. However, typical coverings which have been applied to these handles are known to fall off, especially in windy conditions or when the handle is subjected to vibrations and movement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a reliable holder to retain an easy-to-attach and disposable, protective strip around a handle in order to prevent an individual's hands from coming into direct contact with the handle and any disease-causing micro-organisms which lie thereon.